This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objectives of this protocol are: 1. Generate autologous, EBV-specific, cytotoxic T cell lines (CTLs) from individuals receiving or having received a solid organ transplant (SOT). 2. Administer autologous, EBV-specific CTLs to patients, to determine the safety of intravenous injections in these individuals. 3. Evaluate the antiviral and immunological efficacy of the infused CTLs.